What is Love?
by pinkubrush
Summary: Baekhyun adalah Reporter yang ditugaskan untuk menguntit kehidupan seorang aktris bernama Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir ini mudah, tetapi ini di luar dugaannya? Apa yang akan terjadi? -BAD SUMMARY- CHANBAEK GS Slight Kaisoo and Hunhan
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IS LOVE?  
**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

**Other : Temukan sendiri**

**Genre : Romance. Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : TYPO(S). Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer : The Story is Mine!**

**Ini dari otak Author sendiri bukan REMAKE!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Seorang gadis tengah sibuk dengan kamera yang sedang di pegangnya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dia sedang berada di depan Kantornya yaitu DISPATCH. Yap dia bekerja sebagai Reporter di Dispatch.

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya saat melihat hasil fotonya, membuat Eye Smile miliknya terlihat. Gadis itu adalah Byun Baekhyun dia baru bekerja di Dispatch 5 bulan yang lalu dan Jabatannya akan naik jika dia berhasil menguntit satu artis lagi suruhan Atasannya. Bekhyun baru saja pulang dari London setelah mengikuti Lee Minho dan Suzy yang sedang berkencan di London selama 3 hari tanpa ketahuan.

Setelah Baekhyun mendapat foto keduanya dia langsung terbang ke korea kembali. Dia menyerahkan hasil potretnya pada atasannya. Atasannya terlihat senang karena dia merasa ini akan menjadi perbincangan yang panas.

"Bagus Byun. Ini akan menjadi perbincangan panas suruh Luhan untuk membuat artikel nya dan segera posting. Setelah ini aku akan memberikan mu satu tugas lagi dan jabatanmu akan naik" Ucap Tuan Wu. Tuan Wu adalah atasan Baekhyun.

"Woahh Jinjja? Gamsahamnida Sajangnim" Ucap Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya

"Ne. Cepatlah aku tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksi mereka"

"Ne Sajangnim"

Setelah itu Baekhyun bergegas ke ruangan dimana Luhan-_sahabat Baekhyun_ yang juga bekerja di Dispatch.

Luhan bertugas membuat Artikel dan mengedit foto foto yang di dapat Baekhyun.

"My Luluuuu~~~~~~" Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah tempat duduk Luhan sambil menunjukkan wajah senangnya. Dia merindukan Luhan sahabatnya, sebenarnya dia juga merindukan Kyungsoo yang juga sahabatnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo sedang bekerja untuk menguntit '_Kim Jongin'_ yaitu sang Dancer terkenal.

"Euhhmm ne. Ada apa Baekhyun?"Ucap Luhan masih memandang kompter di depannya

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, tidak tahukah sahabatnya ini bahwa dia merindukannya.

"YAK! Jangan urus bermain Zuma ada pekerjaan penting dari Sajangnim"

"Arra arra. Cerewet sekali sahabatku ini. Dari London tetapi cerewetnya tetap saja tidak hilang" Ucap Luhan mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas

Baekhyun sontak mengelus pipi nya yang di cubit Luhan pipi Baekhyun terlihat merah sekarang dan Luhan tertawa melihat mimik kesakitan Baekhyun

"YAK RUSA! Stop tertawa atau aku akan melaporkan sajangnim jika kau tidak bekerja sejak tadi" Ancam Baekhyun

"Ne, Kkkk~~ Tugas apa yang di berikan Sajangnim?"

"Aku mendapatkan potret Lee Minho dan Suzy sedang berkencan. Dan kau disuruh untuk menulis artikelnya"

"WOAHHH BAEKKIE DAEBAK! Ternyata kau membawa hasil juga" Ucap Luhan terkejut

"Tentu saja, Jika Byun Baekhyun yang menanganinya pasti akan mendapatkan hasil" Baekhyun berucap percaya diri

Kyungsoo yang baru saja pulang menguntit Kim Jongin tidak sengaja melewati ruangan Luhan dan dia mendengar suara Baekhyun yang mengucapkan kata '_mendapatkan hasil_'.

"_Bukannya Baekhyun belum pulang dari London?_" Batin Kyungsoo

Karena dia penasaran dia membuka pintu ruangan Luhan dan melihat kedua gadis itu sedang melihat Kyungsoo dengan terkejut.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sesak

"YAKK BYUN! Lepaskan pelukanmu aaakkhhuuh ssessaakkkhh" Ucap Kyungsoo yang terjepit di dalam pelukan Baekhyun

Luhan yang melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya hanya terkekeh. Akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun kira Kyungsoo akan memeluknya tetapi...

Kyungsoo menyentil dahi Baekhyun

"Awwwhhh YAK!" Baekhyun meringis sambil memegang dahinya

"Ige mwoya? Tidak bisakah kalian berdua bersikap romantis pada ku? Tidak kah kalian merindukanku?" Ucap Baekhyun kesal

"Ani" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan

Baekhyun emosi dan langsung menuju ke tempat duduk Luhan dan menyerahkan memori kameranya diatas meja dengan kasar.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang melihatnya hanya mengernyit seolah bertanya pada diri mereka sendiri

"_Apakah Baekhyun marah?_" Batin mereka berdua

Baekhyun langsung berniat pulang karena dia kesal dengan sahabatnya. Tetapi Luhan menahan tangan Baekhyun

"OMO Baekkie? Kau marah?"

"Ani, aku ingin pulang. Lepaskan Luhan" ucap Baekhyun dingin

"Aku tau kau marah. Kami tadi hanya bercanda Baekkie. Kami tentu saja merindukanmu" Ucap Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya memasang ekspresi O_O

"Hikss ku kira kalian tidak menyayangiku" Ucap Baekhyun menangis di pelukan Luhan

Ternyata Baekhyun sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatnya itu. Hei Baekhyun! Apa kau tidak tau kedua sahabatmu juga sangat menyayangimu.

'"Uljimaaa Baekkie. Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya bercanda" Ucap Luhan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun

Luhan yang melihat Kyungsoo hanya mematung dengan kedua mata lebarnya itu sontak mengedipkan matanya seolah memberikan kode agar ikut menenangkan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti mengira Luhan bermain mata dengannya. Jadi dia hanya bergidik.

Luhan yang melihat Kyungsoo tidak mengerti hanya menghela nafasnya. Sungguh kenapa dia bisa memiliki sahabat seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo -_-

Baekhyun lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus sisa air matanya dengan tangannya. Hidung Baekhyun memerah karena menangis. Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Baekhyun

"Gwaenchana Baekkie?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos

"OH GOD! Kenapa kau baru bertanya sekarang Kyungsoo. Baekhyun telah selesai menangis , kenapa kau baru menanyakan itu sekarang" Ucap Luhan

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh

"Hehe Mianhae Baekkie. Tadi aku hanya berniat bercanda, aku tadi ingin menenangkanmu tetapi Rusa ini malah bermain mata padaku. Sungguh menjijikkan" Ucapan Kyungsoo dihadiahi dengan death glare dari Luhan

"Baekhyun kau lihat Luhan bermain mata lagi padaku!" Ucap Kyungsoo polos

"Kkkkk~~~~ Sudahlah sekarang lanjut bekerja, Luhan jangan lupa untuk menulis artikelnya dan posting secepatnya" Ucap Baekhyun

"Ayay Captain" Ucap Luhan

"Apa yang akan di posting?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Lihat saja dan sebentar lagi kau akan terkejut" Ucap Luhan sambil memasukkan kartu memori kamera Baekhyun ke dalam mesin komputernya

Setelah masuk Luhan langsung membuka folder nya dan membuka foto foto hasil potretan Baekhyun

Disana terdapat foto seorang wanita memakai masker sedang memasuki hotel Kyungsoo merasa itu terlihat seperti Suzy dan Luhan menggeser ke foto yang selanjutnya disitu terdapat foto seorang pria yang juga sedang memasuki hotel menggunakan masker dan yang membuat terkejut plat mobil yang digunakan keduanya sama.

"Apakah itu Suzy? Dan siapa lelaki itu?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran

"Ne itu adalah suzy dan Lee Minho. Kau tau aku mengikuti mereka berkencan saat di London. Dan aku mengambil foto sebagai bukti" Ucap Baekhyun senang

"JINJJA? BAEKHYUN KU JAMIN PASTI BERITA INI AKAN MENJADI PERBINCANGAN BANYAK ORANG!" Ucap Kyungsoo histeris

"Tentu saja mereka berdua adalah Aktris yang sedang naik daun jadi besar kemungkinan ini akan menjadi Trending Topic. Lalu bagaimana hasil penguntitan mu ?"

"Euuhhmm sungguh melelahkan. Kau tau dia tadi pergi ke Kedai Ramen di pinggir jalan ku fikir dia akan mengajak seorang gadis ternyata dia hanya memakan Ramen sendiri. Jadi penguntitan ku hari ini tidak membuahkan hasil" Kyungsoo berucap dengan intonasi kecewa

"Tidak kusangka Kim Jongin seorang dancer terkenal ternyata bisa juga memakan Ramen di Kedai pinggir jalan. Biasanya artis artis akan memilih makan di Restaurant berbintang. Tidak salah Jongin memiliki banyak fans sebab dia adalah orang yang sederhana dan juga tampan" Ucap Baekhyun

"Ne aku juga berfikir seperti itu. Apa kau bilang tadi? Tampan ? Sebaiknya Kau harus memeriksa matamu Baekhyun"

"Ne Lumayan. Aku kan hanya memujinya, sepertinya kau yang harus membuka mata mu lebar lebar Kyungsoo" Ucap Baekhyun kesal

Luhan yang mendengar kedua sahabatnya berdebat hanya karena masalah ketampanan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh kekanakan bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**AUTHOR Comeback dengan membawa FF Baruuuu^^**

**Gimana? Bagus gak?**

**Author butuh banget Review dan saran dari kalian untuk membuat author Semangat Hehehe**

**Author bakal next hari minggu keknya sebenernya Author udah nulis sampe chap.3 tapi males kalau di posting cepet ntar review nya dikit -_-**

**Oh iyaa Chanyeolnya disini masih belum muncul. Chanyeol akan muncul di chap depan^-^**

**Sorry For TYPO**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT IS LOVE?  
**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

**Other : Temukan sendiri**

**Genre : Romance. Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : TYPO(S). Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer : The Story is Mine!**

**Ini dari otak Author sendiri bukan REMAKE!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Setelah perdebatan panjang antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berlangsung sekitar 5 menit akhirnya mereka berhenti karena amukan Luhan. Berkat Amukan Luhan itu dua manusia berisik tadi langsung menjadi bungkam.

Luhan yang melihat kedua sahabatnya itu seperti patung hidup karena dia memarahi mereka tadi. Akhirnya Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Huffffttt Kalian berdua tidak perlu seperti patung hidup juga. Maksudku tadi jangan terlalu ribut karena itu mengganggu konsentrasi ku untuk menulis artikel. Kalian jangan marah padaku, Arra?" ucap Luhan berusaha tenang.

"Ne" Ucap mereka berdua singkat

"Ohh iya Baekhyun setelah aku memposting artikel ini besoknya kau harus melakukan wawancara terkait foto ini bukan?" Tanya Luhan

"Euhhmm begitulah sung-" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh teriakan Kyungsoo

"OMO! Aishhh aku lupa melaporkan hasil kerja ku pada sajangnim. Jam berapa ini?" Ucap Kyungsoo tak sabaran

Baekhyun yang terkejut karena teriakan Kyungsoo tadi masih mengelus dadanya dan Luhan melihat jam tangannya.

"Jam Setengah Lima, Lalu kenapa kau pergi kesini jika kau belum melaporkan hasil kerjamu?" Luhan bertanya dengan intonasi kesal

"Ini gara gara Baekhyun kare-" Kali ini ucapan Kyungsoo lah yang terpotong

"WAEEE? Aku merasa tidak memanggilmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit keras

Sungguh sekarang Luhan merasa kedua sahabatnya ini sudah terserang gangguan jiwa. Apakah mereka tidak mengasihani pita suara mereka?

"YAK! Baekhyun aku belum selesai berbicara kau sudah memotongnyaa" Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha membela diri

Karena Luhan tidak ingin terjadi perdebatan lagi di antara dua sahabatnya ini akhirnya melerai keduanya

"Ohh iya Kyungsoo bukankah kau bilang ingin melaporkan hasil kerja mu pada Sajangnim?" Ucap Luhan berusaha melerai keduanya

"Euhhm betul juga. Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Kalian berdua jangan pulang terlebih dahulu"

"Neeee Ppali Kyungsoo sebelum Sajangnim marah padamu"

"Ndeeee"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo Hilang ditelan pintu (?)

* * *

Mereka bertiga ( _Read: Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun_ ) sedang berada di dalam Halte, mereka menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka pulang. Mereka bertiga tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti sepasang saudara?

Tidak lama mereka menunggu Bus yang mereka tunggu tunggu akhirnya datang. Mereka masuk ke dalam bus, di dalam bus hanya terdapat segelintir orang karena memang ini sudah pukul 7 KST

Kyungsoo dan Luhan duduk dalam satu deret Kursi sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di depan mereka. Baekhyun asyik memandang pemandangan kota Seoul lewat jendela kaca tiba tiba Ponselnya berdering dan menandakan ada yang menelpon.

'_Wu Sajangnim Calling'_

"_Ada apa Sajangnim menelponku?" _Batin Baekhyun

Baekhyun langsung mengangkatnya

'Yeoboseo'

'_Reporter Byun apakah anda sudah berada di Rumah?'_

'Ahhh ne Sajangnim' Ucap Baekhyun berbohong

'_Euhhmm Besok kau harus melakukan wawancara dan jangan lupa menggunakan masker jika tidak ingin mereka mengetahui wajah mu'_

'Tentu sajangnim'

'_Baiklah, Besok datanglah lebih pagi sekitar pukul 8'_

'Ne Sajangnim'

'_Baiklah,Jaljayo'_

'Nado'

Akhirnya sambungan telpon itu terputus tepat saat mereka sudah sampai di halte pemberhentian mereka

Mereka bertiga turun dan berjalan sekitar 3 menit untuk sampai ke apartement mereka. Sepanjang jalan mereka bertiga asyik berceloteh hingga sampai ke apartement mereka.

Saat mereka bertiga sampai di apartement mereka Baekhyun langsung melepas alas kakinya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"YAK BYUN! Ppali kau harus mengganti pakaianmu dulu dan mencuci muka dan menggosok gigimu sebelum tidur" Teriak Luhan yang mengganggu ketenangan Baekhyun

"Aishh Ne Eomma"

Ucapan Baekhyun tersebut dihadiahi oleh lemparan bantal dari Luhan. Rupanya Luhan kesal karena Baekhyun memanggilnya '_Eomma_'

* * *

Esok harinya Baekhyun sedang berdiri melihat cermin besar di kamarnya setidaknya penampilannya tidak terlalu buruk. Dia menggunakan T-shirt berwarna putih dengan Kemeja kotak kotak berwarna merah di luarnya dan celana Jeans yang menutupi seluruh kakinya.

Baekhyun sangat malas untuk menggunakan pakaian formal seperti Reporter lainnya. Lagi pula ini hanya wawancara biasa untuk membuktikan kebenaran foto yang di dapat Baekhyun. Dan tak lupa Baekhyun membawa masker hitam untuk menutup mukanya.

Baekhyun mendengar suara melengking dari luar

"BYUN BAEKHYUN CEPATLAH! Kau mau wawancara mu terlambat?" Teriak Kyungsoo

"Neeeee~~~~ Tunggulah sebentar lagi akan selesai" Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamar.

Baekhyun sedang memoleskan bedak tipis pada mukanya dan lipgloss berwarna pink yang tidak terlalu kentara di mukanya tetapi tetap saja membuat Baekhyun terlihat cantik

* * *

Acara wawancara yang hanya berlangsung 15 menit itu cukup melelahkan bagi Baekhyun karena banyak sekali Reporter yang haus akan informasi itu menanyakan Baekhyun hal berbagai macam.

Setelah selesai sesi wawancara Baekhyun di panggil oleh Wu Sajangnim.

"Annyeong Haseyo, Apakah sajangnim memanggilku?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan

"Ne, Ada tugas baru untukmu dan aku berharap kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik"

"Tentu Sajangnim, apa itu?"

"Kau perlu menyelidik seorang aktor bernama '_Park Chanyeol'_ Akhir akhir ini dia digosipkan sedang berkencan dengan seorang wanita. Hari ini juga kau harus menyelidikinya" Ucap Wu Sajangnim tegas

"Euuhhmm ne Sajangnim. Baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang"

"Ne berhati hatilah"

Baekhyun langsung keluar dari ruangan atasannya itu dan menuju ke ruangan Luhan untuk mengambil kameranya yang tadi dititipkan pada Luhan.

"Baekhyun? Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Ck sejak kapan Eomma ku menjadi seorang yang pelupa" Goda Baekhyun. Memang sejak Baekhyun memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan '_Eomma_' tadi malam. Hingga kini Baekhyun tetap saja memanggil Luhan '_Eomma_'

"YAK! Aku bukan Eomma mu asal kau tau!" Ucap Luhan kesal

"Kkkk~~~ Aku kesini untuk mengambil kamera ku yang kutitipkan padamu tadi. Aku sudah mendapat tugas baru"

"Tugas baru? Cepat sekali Baek. Apa kau tidak lelah?" Luhan bertanya sambil mengambil kan kamera Baekhyun yang di simpannya di laci meja nya.

"Heuumm begitulah. Tapi aku harus tetap bekerja, bulan ini aku akan mendapat gaji yang banyak jika aku berhasil dalam misi kali ini" Ucap Baekhyun senang

"Ck. Ppali ambillah. Dan cepat pergi dari ruanganku, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku" Ucap Luhan pura pura kesal

"Dasar Eomma Eomma. Aku pergi dulu ne Eommaaaa~~~" Sebelum pergi Baekhyun mengecup pipi Luhan dan langsung berlari keluar karena takut Luhan akan memarahinya.

* * *

Baekhyun bingung kemana dia akan pergi untuk menemui Chanyeol yang pernah Baekhyun dengar selain menjadi aktor dia juga bekerja sebagai CEO di perusahan Park corporation.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencoba pergi ke Perusahaan tempat Chanyeol bekerja. Baekhyun melihat gedung perusahaan Chanyeol sangatlah megah. Baekhyun sampai takjub melihatnya. Baekhyun menunggu di depan gerbang Park Corporation sambil berpura pura memainkan Ponselnya sembari duduk di kursi kayu yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang.

Sudah lima belas menit Baekhyun menunggu tapi tidak ada tanda tanda Chanyeol akan keluar. Baekhyun mengumpat Chanyeol dalam hati

'_YAK! Makhluk tinggi bodoh itu sebenarnya dimana?_' Batin Baekhyun

Baru saja Baekhyun mengumpat Chanyeol sebuah mobil dari dalam perusahaan itu hendak keluar, dan terlihat siluet Chanyeol di dalam sana. Baekhyun buru buru memanggil taksi untuk membuntuti Chanyeol.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun tidak henti hentinya mengumpat dalam hati akhirnya setelah mungkin sekitar 10 menit Baekhyun terus mengumpat akhirnya mobil Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah Restaurant kecil dan Baekhyun menyuruh supir Taksi itu berhenti jauh dari mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol keluar dengan menggunakan masker dan topi yang membuat wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat.`Baekhyun memasukkan kamera yang dibawanya ke dalam tas selempangnya dan mengikuti Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat seorang wanita memakai kacamata menyambut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung melakukan aksinya dia mengeluarkan kacamata hitam nya untuk menutupi wajahnya dan memesan minuman agar terlihat tidak mencurigakan. Dia memilih duduk ditempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mencium dahi wanita tersebut dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

'_Apakah Chanyeol berkencan? Apakah itu Kekasih Chanyeol?_' Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati

Baekhyun mengeluarkan Kameranya dan sengaja meletakkan letak menu itu berdiri agar menutupi kameranya. Baekhyun terus memotret kegiatan Chanyeol dan wanita tersebut. Baekhyun baru menyadari wanita tersebut adalah '_Kim Yejin'_yang juga merupakan seorang model terkenal di korea.

Chanyeol dan Yejin memang pernah terlibat skandal dulu tetapi berita itu sekarang bagaikan angin yang berlalu.

* * *

Chanyeol menyadari sepertinya gerak gerik wanita yang berada di meja tidak jauh darinya agak mencurigakan. Chanyeol sengaja tidak berbuat lebih pada_ kekasihnya_ takut jika tiba tiba seorang Fans melihat mereka.

Setelah 1 jam dia berkencan dengan kekasihnya Chanyeol langsung pergi ke kasir untuk membayar makanan yang di belinya saat Chanyeol berbalik dia sudah tidak melihat Gadis tersebut.

Chanyeol langsung berpamitan pada Yejin dan memilih langsung keluar dari Cafe. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin menelpon supir pribadi nya untuk menjemputnya tetapi dia memutuskan untuk sekedar berjalan jalan sedikit.

Tidak jauh dari Chanyeol dia melihat gadis yang tadi dilihatnya saat di Restaurant. Gadis tersebut terlihat sibuk dengan kamera yang di pegangnya, karena penasaran Chanyeol menghampiri gadis tersebut diam diam.

Dia melihat foto yang dilihat gadis tersebut adalah fotonya dan Yejin tadi. Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya. Chanyeol takut gadis ini akan menyebarkan fotonya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol membekap mulut gadis tersebut dari belakang dan membawa gadis tersebut ke sebuah gang sempit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**Author Seneng banget lumayan banyak yang review^^**

**Ini udah Author kasih sedikit panjang. Chanyeol disini udah muncul bukan? Disini konfliknya yahh bisa dibilang menguras air mata /Lebay/ /Eh gak deng(?)/**

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

**icecream30, Baby Kim, .146, GreenAradirachta, lianiamiDYO, ParkByun, baekhyunina, and JungKimCac.**

**Thanks for Review,Fav. and Follow my Story ;)**

**Insyaallah bakal apdet Fast kalau banyak yang review :v**

**SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**


End file.
